


Saving You

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Ben Solo, Knight of Ren Poe Dameron, M/M, Torture, pilot ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Ben and Poe switched places?





	1. Finalizer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The ship was already stocked full of stormtroopers. Even looking at them, marching in a full line formation, Ben couldn’t help but be amazed. He had expected the First Order to be well-supplied (to say the least) but nothing like this. He was jarred back to reality when one of the stormtroopers jabbed him in the back with some sort of staff.

  
“All right,” he said, wincing. “All right!“

  
They led him to the interrogation room and strapped him in. They beat him, shocked him, for what felt like far too long. Even trying to remember the Code, in his mind, wasn’t enough to keep away the pain.

  
***  
After what felt like too long, Taral Ren entered.   
“I had no idea we had one of the last Jedi onboard,” he said. “Comfortable?”

  
“Not really,” Ben said. He wished he had the energy to come up with a wittier remark.

  
Taral Ren advanced towards him. Ben stared up into that mask, that borderline unreadable mask, nothing like the Poe Dameron that he knew. “I’m impressed,” he said. “No one’s been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”

  
“You’re not fooling anyone, Poe.”

  
Taral Ren’s voice became harsh. “How do you know this?”

  
“Tekka told me.”

  
“Of course he did,” Ren said scathingly.

  
“Come home,” Ben said. He could still remember who they were, who all of them were before this went horribly wrong. Before Snoke had decided to take on Poe to make Ben suffer.

  
Ren faltered. For a moment, Ben wondered if he had actually made some sort of dent in Ren’s armor. So to speak.

  
“I can’t betray the Supreme Leader.”

  
“You don’t get it, do you?” Ben said. “He’s using you. He’s making you do all these horrible things.”

  
“He wouldn’t dare.”

  
“Come home, Poe.”

  
Poe faltered. He seemed, Ben thought, very much alone. If not for the restraints clapping him on the wrists, Ben would have reached out and held him.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
It was there that Ben felt it. Poe’s presence, in his mind. Only unlike the other times before when he had felt Poe’s presence, this presence was searching, singleminded, far from gentle. It invaded, it hurt. And all the while, even as old memories flashed before Ben’s eyes, he thought he could see other images. His uncle, standing over Poe with his lightsaber ignited. Snoke, shocking Taral Ren with lightning. So many other images that seemed to mix with their old memories in a confused mess.

  
Taral withdrew after a while. And Ben, at least, could be relieved that for now, he hadn’t gotten the information he wanted.

  
Unfortunately, there was still more to come.


	2. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Ben didn’t know how long he lay there for a while before reaching through the Force to snap off the handcuffs. He winced, rubbing his wrists gingerly, before all but sprinting towards the exit —

  
— and colliding with another stormtrooper. Ben summoned his lightsaber to him, about to attack the stormtrooper, only for the trooper to say, “Calm down. I’m not the enemy.”

  
Ben lowered his lightsaber suspiciously, looking at the trooper. The trooper removed his helmet, revealing a young man, probably no younger than Ben, with russet reddish brown skin and expressive dark brown eyes.

“Listen carefully,” he said. “If you do as I say, I can get you out of here.”

  
“What?” Ben couldn’t believe the good news. “Are you with the Resistance?”

  
“I’m not. I just want to get out of here as much as you do.“

  
“You need a pilot,” Ben said.

  
“I need a pilot.”

  
“All right,” Ben said. “Let’s get going.”

  
***

  
Sneaking past the others was difficult, but eventually, Ben and the stormtrooper — FN-2187, he knew, and he wondered what the man’s name was before he’d been kidnapped — made it to the TIE fighter. They broke the chain, and headed towards the turbolasers to take them out.

  
It was successful. And they were doing well, up until Ben said they had to go back to Jakku.

  
“We can’t just go back to Jakku!” FN-2187 said.

  
“I have to. My droid’s down there. It’s a BB unit — ’’

  
“No droid can be that important!”

  
“That droid has a map leading straight to Luke Skywalker.”

  
“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me!”

  
“Not kidding,” Ben said.

  
“They’re going to raze the planet!”

  
“Then we better do something,” Ben said. “And fast.”

  
***

  
It was on the bridge that General Hux reported to Supreme Leader Snoke. “Jakku is defenseless against our assault, Supreme Leader,” Hux said. “The planet has no defenses to speak of.”

  
“Good,” Snoke said. “Send out your best TIE fighters. Capture the droid if you can. Destroy it if you must.”

  
“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

  
The Supreme Leader’s image vanished from view and Hux relayed his orders. Sooner or later, he would rule the First Order and the galaxy itself, but for now, he would have to play the role of obedient servant.


End file.
